Too Close
by The Legilimens
Summary: Rose and Scorpius grew up in close proximity. They were in the same year. They were in the same house (Ravenclaw). They took the same classes and in most, would sit in close proximity. Oddly enough, Rose and Scorpius weren't close. At all. Who wins in a fight against fate? Three-shot Warning: Fluffier than a baby chick
1. Contact

_Well hello, this is a possible one shot or three shot (this first chapter being a prologue) I wrote pretty quickly. I don't know if it's any good, so if you're reading this and think I should make it a three shot, please comment. I haven't published/written in a very long time so please excuse any spelling errors and the such._

 _Disclaimer: Do I really need a disclaimer?_

 _Thank you,_

 _The Legilimens_

Rose and Scorpius grew up in close proximity. Their parents were forced to work together for the Ministry. Oddly, her mother became very close to his mother in their third year (their fathers refused to see each other, however). Ginny Potter, Hermione Weasley, and Astoria Malfoy formed some sort of odd friendship and therefore their children (and husbands) suffered with many dinner parties. Scorpius and Rose shared a best friend. They were in the same year. They were in the same house (Ravenclaw). They took the same classes and in most, would sit in close proximity. Oddly enough, Rose and Scorpius weren't close. At all. It's not that they hated each other but rather were coldly formal. Coldy formal meaning that they'd address each other as if they had just met.

When they were chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl, their interactions were respectful but not friendly. In actuality, some would say they treated each other with a slight irreverance. If Rose would confront Scorpius about some duty, her tone was unemotional and unapologetic.

"Malfoy, you need to write up the prefect rounds tonight." Rose said firmly while looking ahead and not at him. They were in potions class, in which they were partners due to them being the best in the class.

"Yes, I know. I've finished and sent it to the Headmistress to get her approval." Scorpius replied emotionlessly as he cut up an eel.

"Good." Rose answered as she mixed the potion three times clockwise and four times counterclockwise.

They were the perfect team. Their combined intelligence was almost unimaginable. In potions, they would hardly communicate yet their combined work would always yield perfect results. They were one of the best pairs of Heads ever; their combined respect and awe discourged any trouble maker from creating problems. They knew each other's minds, in a sense, but not each other. They understood each other's actions, way of thinking, and what the other's decision would be. Rose and Scorpius didn't bother with particulars like favorite things, dreams, family/friends- nothing _personal._ It was odd to watch them- like seeing two young, cute, and perfect puppies stare right at each other but don't interact or like in one of those Muggle movies in which aliens come but humans ignore them.

It was an oddity because everyone who knew them thought they would be good together. For example, their best friend Albus Potter loved each of them equally and thought their trio could be the next Golden Trio and yet his two best friends barely communicated. There was no fall out between the two since there was nothing to fall out of. When Rose was introduced to Scorpius on their first day of Hogwarts, she didn't greet him with her usual sweet and peppy demeanor but instead her voice was cool, hard, not mean or rude, but distant and a tad skeptical. Albus was also surprised to see Scorpius, his newly found friend, act just as unemotional.

It's not that the two didn't spend time together- far from the fact actually. Rose didn't hate Scorpius and Scorpius didn't hate Rose either. Albus would always invite his two best friends on his adventures, which included pranks, mysteries, and parties. Hogsmeade would be spent together, unless Albus had a date himself. They were considered to be in the same friend group- an odd large mixture of different houses, like Alice Longbottom from Hufflepuff, Albus from Slytherin, Rose and Scorpius from Ravenclaw, and Edward Thomas from Gryffindor. They had every opportunity to become close. They just weren't.

It's not that the two didn't spend time together _alone,_ either. The top two students stuck together- both to have another brain but to also keep track of the competition. They studied together since first year and studied without anyone else since second. Together meaning silent and without eye contact sharing the same book, notes, and practice questions. Their was the occasional comparing of answers to homework and exchanging essays to be proof-read. Their meetings were always the same- Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Library, and Joint Common Room respectively at precisely 8:00pm to 10:00pm. It was all very odd to witness and very planned and professional.

When they were prefects for their house, if anyone would happen to witness them patrolling, they would notice they were completely silent- for the entire two hours. They walked next to each other with enough room apart that seemed as if they were complete strangers. They never argued about amount of points to take away and never spoke to the other unless absolutely necesary.

They were paired together in most classes too. They were tied for the smartest in the school and everyone knew it too. Professors saw the two as the continuously perfect example for the class. Rose and Scorpius would always be asked to show an example. When one would perform something wrong, which was rare, the other would nonchalantly point out their mistake without making eye contact. In fact, some professors were terrified of the duos odd behavior toward each other- it was unnatural! If there was one thing that lessened their chance of getting Head positions (although not by much), it was the confusing relationship the pair had.

There interactions weren't solely because of Albus, duties, or school work either. They both joined and started in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as second years. Scorpius was the lead chaser by his fourth while Rose guarded the hoops strategically as keeper. Scorpius was captain by his sixth year with Rose as undisputed second-in-command. The Quidditch cup was stolen out of the hands of the Gryffindors and Slytherins (and the very annoyed Potter children) since their third year. You could see Scorpius and Rose practice with each other and again would notice little to no communication. For some reason, they didn't need it. Their passes were always perfect and they could predict the other's moves easily. Rose knew when Scorpius was going to pass the ball back to her to trick the opponent. Scorpius knew when Rose saved the ball just how far she was planning to throw it. Their non-communication type communication was weird and strangely intriguing.

They spent more time with each other than their best friend Albus, their respecitve family, and their other friends. They spoke to each other with a cold and hatefully respective way. No laughing between them and no unnecesary words being exchanged. Everyone knew that apart they were lively and amazing yet together it was tension and avoiding the other. Rose was talkative, bright, interesting, and witty yet stick Scorpius in 5 meters of her and she's completely silent and radiates unsociability. Scorpius was suave, charming, funny, and intriguing yet with Rose he's cold and unapproachable.

They could be dynamic if they weren't so damn odd around the other. Merlin, everyone knew they could be the power couple. Rose and Scorpius could single-handedly unite the wizarding world and their fathers, be the most intelligent and ingenius couple ever, dominate the Quidditch world, and practically rule the world with their combined sheer perfection. They were both smart, interesting, dynamic, good-looking, athletic- their physiques even complimented each other. Both were tall but Rose could fit under Scorpius' chin. Any other girl would be too short for Scorpius and any other boy would be close to the same height as Rose. Scorpius hit a growth spurt in his fifth year and was suddenly muscular instead of lanky, tan instead of pale, and much more confident due to an intense Quidditch training with Puddlemere United. When Rose returned in fifth, she was suddenly a woman with curves and a grace none noticed before and her skin was porcelain and her freckles were a light dusting. Instead of slicked back white hair, Scorpius' head steadly grew into a darker golden blonde that was styled into a messy pompadour. Rose's red wine hair fell into perfect ringlets that was in layers all the way to her waist. Honestly, they would be perfect together.

On their last day at Hogwarts, Scorpius stunned the student body by giving Rose a white rose.

"Rose," half of the student body gasped since neither has every said the other's first name before. He leaned in and kissed her neck gently and whispered in her ear. The entire student body was about to have a heart attack from the shock. Rose for her part, stared straight ahead but smiled- _smiled._

"Well, finally!" a voice (that sounded suspiciously like a certain Albus Potter) cried loudly. Soon the whole room was engulffed in a confused yet delighted applause, although the admirers of Scorpius and Rose refused to participate. The Hogwartz students, not used to any display of emotion from either, were further stunned when Scorpius pulled Rose into his lap and whispered yet again in her ear.

"We can never be too close."


	2. Heat

_Wow! I had a review! So why not make this longer? I haven't published/written in a very long time so please excuse any spelling errors and the such._

 _Please leave some constructive criticism or ideas for the story!_

 _Disclaimer: Do I really need a disclaimer?_

It really started in fifth year. Rose didn't really know how it happened truthfully. Nothing had changed from the previous years; they sat together, ate together, studied together, but were never really _together._ Instead of a relationship, their interactions could be categorized as a mutualistic partnership.

But it was so hot in May right before their OWLS and both of them were so stressed…..

She didn't mean for it to happen. She didn't want it to happen.

Okay sure, Malfoy was cute- fine, extremely attractive but not as handsome as the school's own Adonis, Ted Zabini. He was above average in intelligence but not as smart as her. He was a bloody good chaser but not nearly as talented as her cousin James. And when he cracked his neck after a long practice and his Adam's apple bobbed in a way that was extremely masculine, she had to stop herself from jumping on him right there. And when he rolled up his sleeves to solve a difficult rune and loosened his tie, Rose might have wanted to grab his tie and rip his shirt off and pour melted chocolate on… wait, what was her point again?

Oh yes, she firmly believed her and Malfoy were just not compatible. There were just so many reasons why they shouldn't be together, such as- well, there were just so many things! Rose barely knew Malfoy! Sure, she knew when to throw the quaffle at him and knew he liked Transfiguration more than Charms and liked black coffee over tea and had a mole in his ear. But, really she didn't know him.

Really.

That is why the events that occurred on that extremely hot May day were such a surprise to her. It was Fred and James' fault for breaking the charms that made Hogwarts the perfect temperature. Lily and Hugo also contributed to that May day due to procrastinating on their studies, which lead to Rose being bombarded with pleas of help and in need of escape. It was also Albus' fault for flaking on studying and going out with some hussy instead- fine Alice Longbottom wasn't a hussy but a very nice girl but _still_! She also partially blamed the _incident_ on Shelly Morestein for taking the last copy of the Potions study guide and forcing her to share with Malfoy. All in all- it was not her fault.

Right when Malfoy sat down next to her in the library, she knew this study session would not go well. Because who could resist a sweaty and handsome Scorpius Malfoy? Did James teach him to comb back his hair with his fingers making him unconsciously flex his lean arms and expose that bloody Adam's apple? Who dressed him? Did he always have that white v neck? Where the hell did he buy those sweatpants that were fitted at the ankle and showed off his backside? AND WHY DID HE SMELL SO GOOD?

Rose was doomed- while her estrogen levels shot up to new levels, her grades were surely going to drop. But wait- then the source of her mortal peril would beat her. It was all a cleverly placed ploy she remembered, Malfoy looking sexier than usual, the heat, the stress. It was all an extremely laid out plan to seduce her into giving up her number one spot.

After five minutes of sitting through complete silence with her stealing glances at the place just above his neck line and attempting to study DADA, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it," she murmured under her breath.

A long pause then, "Stop what, Rose."

"Just stop it," she said louder.

"I have no idea what to stop if you're not giving me a clear indication," he answered still not looking up from his essay.

He scratched the back of his neck.

Rose had a momentary heart palpitation due to the amount of stress from OWLS.

She jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand from his neck and after momentarily wondering if he was trying to murder her with the small jolt of electricity she felt and muttered, "I said, STOP IT."

Another longer than a Quidditch-game-with-an-invisible-snitch pause then, "I still don't know what to stop."

A scoff escaped Rose's lips. _He definitely knows what to stop this is a scheme to cause my teenage hormones to go into overdrive so I can't study!_ Rose thought to herself.

She leaned in closer, to stress her point of course not just because he smelled so bloody good. "I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you don't stop it RIGHT NOW. I will throw you."

The devil slowly looked up and when his eyes met hers, suddenly the air in the library got twenty times stuffier. Instead of her angrily looking down at him while oppressively holding his hand so he couldn't scratch his bloody neck again, she felt like a lustful girlfriend getting proposed to by her sexy future fiancé. Wait no, the situation was more akin to a young gazelle about to get eaten and killed by a lion, which hadn't eaten in days.

She was no longer in control as his hand traveled up her arm giving her goosebumps- like the ones you get during a thriller or horror film. She didn't even comprehend the situation until his fingertips brushed the back of her neck ever so slightly and his face was suddenly _too close_ to hers that she could feel his breath on her skin making her cringe- in horror of course.

"Where would you throw me? On the table? At least ravish me on a bed before we do it in the library." Scorpius asked with a smirk as he ever so gently pulled her down into a slight sitting position on the arm of his chair.

She wanted to be angry and protest but he was stroking the back of her neck so lightly and brushing his thumb on her forearm ever so softly. "Uhhh what?" She replied her mind momentarily blank.

"You said I need to stop Rosie. Stop what?" His lips lightly brushed her cheek. "Am I sitting too close to you? I'll move to another table then." His caresses stopped as he abruptly started to gather his things to depart.

Rose grabbed his hand that was holding a book. "You weren't uh…. close enough…. I uh… couldn't see your book."

A slight head tilt and a smirk appeared on his face. Then he was way _too close_ \- almost kissing distance, yet for some reason, not close enough. His lips were too close to her lips and her necktie was way too tight and the library was too hot and she was too stressed and- "Do you want me to kiss you Rose?"

Screw grades. She can be a professional Quidditch player.

 _Okay! That's it for this chapter! I didn't mean for it to be so filled with sexual tension but hey, why not am I right? I did change the rating to T because I really do think it's for 13+._

 _Tune in next time, which is to be determined, for the final installment of "Too Close" from the perspective of the heart throb, Scorpius 3!_

 _Much Love!_

 _The Legilimens_


End file.
